1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia processing apparatus and method of a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multimedia data processing apparatus and method for performing progressive download of multimedia data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent portable terminals are capable of processing various multimedia data and accessing various types of multimedia services through a network. The network-based multimedia services include Video On Demand (VOD) and live streaming services. The VOD service enables the subscribers to select and watch video programs at any time by means of the portable terminal. The live streaming service enables the subscribers to download and play video or audio simultaneously in real time.
Such multimedia services are provided in various transfer modes. The multimedia transfer modes are categorized into three modes: download transfer mode of file sharing service using normal file transfer protocol such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), streaming transfer mode for generating and transferring video and audio packets simultaneously in response to the subscriber request, and progressive download mode for allowing to play and store the video and audio bit streams simultaneously.
Typically, a multimedia service provider can select at least one of the three multimedia transfer modes to provide services. In the case of using the progressive download mode, the terminal device is capable of playing the multimedia data before the download is complete. That is, the terminal device accesses a server through a network (e.g., Internet Protocol (IP) communication network) and stores and plays the multimedia data downloaded from the server. At this time, if the communication quality of the network degrades (i.e., traffic load increases), the multimedia data download is delayed, resulting in choppy playback or playback failure in the worst case.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for an apparatus and a method of playing multimedia data being downloaded in the progressive download mode at a data rate varying according to the network condition and requesting the multimedia data played for a playback duration at a data rate lower than a predetermined data rate.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.